


Little Grey’s Latest Lesbian Lessons

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [1]
Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Arizona is a bit of a sl_t, Callie likes to kiss baby lesbians, Dramatic Irony, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lexipedia, Mark Sloan's Dream but he doesn't get to scrub in, teach me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Little Grey has more than a little crush on she super sexy new intern, Sadie. But she has no idea where she would start so she asks the two people she knows that can help her - Callie and then Arizona. Each of them helps her come out of her shell and go for her girl. And neither of them say a word about it once Callie and Arizona get together. Hilarity ensues when they are all at Mark's together and Lexie spills the beans. But all is well that ends well, because Mark may have made all of them grow closer as best friends and family.





	1. Lexipedia is maybe a little bit gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie unlike Mark has successfully managed to avoid screwing up her bet with Mark about sleeping with hot interns. She has not so far slept with Sadie. So what happens when the hot intern that Mark is lusting over drags her into a closet and demands that she kiss her? Can willpower only go so far?

 

**Lexipedia is maybe a little bit gay**

 

_ Summary: Callie unlike Mark has successfully managed to avoid screwing up her bet with Mark about sleeping with hot interns. She has not so far slept with Sadie. So what happens when the hot intern that Mark is lusting over drags her into a closet and demands that she kiss her? Can willpower only go so far? _

 

“Whoa” Says Callie as Lexie pulls her into a nearby supply closet.

 

“Hey I need your help you like boys and girls right” 

 

“Where did you hear that, three?” Asks Callie

 

“Christina told Meredith who told Sadie who told me that Hahn is gone because she was your girlfriend but you guys took a break and she moved away right?” Says Lexie.

 

“Wow” Says Callie.

 

“Anyways I need your help, how did you know you liked girls?” Asks Lexie.

 

“And stop calling me three” Says Lexie.

 

“Okay Little Grey, do you think you might like girls? Asks Callie.

 

“Yeah no maybe I don’t know, I like boys too but maybe I like girls how can you tell?” She pleads.

 

“Well, is there someone you think you might like?” Asks Callie.

 

“No! Well yeah” Says Lexie shyly.

 

“Look there’s, the other day there’s this person who shall remain anonymous and just every time I’m around them I just feel all hot and tingly inside and warm on the outside and I just think she’s the coolest a bit reckless but so do you know in a bad girl kind of badass kind of way and -“ 

 

“So… you’re attracted to her” Says Callie.

 

“And she’s smart and pretty and funny and blonde. Oops and I just feel like I have to impress her even though she’s an intern like she’s doing better than me even though she just started - SHOOT!” Says Lexie as she realized she revealed the identity of her crush.

 

“Sadie IS hot” Says Callie.

 

“I find that comforting? Says Lexie.

 

“I’m not going to steal her Lexipedia, she’s an INTERN. I’m a senior resident. I’m a bit past that. Even if she IS flirty” says Callie.

 

“She flirts with you so she’s like, gay or something!” Exclaims Lexie.

 

“Appears so” Says Callie.

 

“Wow that’s so cool she’s so edgy!” Says Lexie excited.

 

“So what’s the problem here?” Says Callie.

 

“I just, I want to be sure you know if she’s a real lesbian I don’t want to play games with her if I don’t know. That’s not fair. What did you do when you were questioning?” Says Lexie.

 

“Well, I kissed a girl twice then I slept with Mark and then I slept with a girl twice and I realized I liked the both of them. And Mark was supportive but the girl not so much because she considered it cheating so I wouldn’t recommend testing out your lesbian life on the lesbian you actually want” Says Callie.

 

“So, but I still don’t know if I’m really attracted to her like, sexually?” Says Lexie.

 

“Do you think about her sexually?” Says Callie.

 

“Umm” Says Lexie.

 

“I won’t tell” Says Callie.

 

“Well I’m embarrassed that’s all” Says Lexie.

 

“The way I look at her, it’s, dirty. Like inappropriate and naughty” she says.

 

“Mmmhmmm” Says Callie knowingly.

 

“Like, I look at her even fully dressed and I picture her naked” Says Lexie.

 

“Mmmhmm” repeats Callie.

 

“And I sneak peeks at her, around the hospital and she lives at my house so sometimes by accident, you know I see her with her pants down and I should look away but I don’t” Says Lexie.

 

“And that makes me feel a bit..” Lexie trails off.

 

“When I used to see Erica I used to go to Joe’s with her and we’d drink and laugh and dance. We used to dance close and she’s brush up against me and it used to feel really good” Says Callie. Sharing would help Lexie share.

 

“Yeah, we dance at the house too. And sometimes lie besides each other in the big bed. And I just want to cuddle with her ya know” she says sweetly.

 

“I used to walk with my arm around Erica” Says Callie.

 

“I do just, ok one time I won’t tell you why I saw her, she took her shirt off over her head and she stood there in just her bra arms up abs out and I could see her breasts and her waist and I just-“ Lexie speeds up her talking.

 

“I needed to take a break and go into the shower and calm down and relax and I said I just needed a shower because I smelled but when I was washing, I started to feel myself up” she admitted.

 

“It’s ok you don’t need to be embarrassed we all do it” Says Callie.

 

“Right so I was just thinking of that in my mind and how dare devil she is and it was so hot and she did it on purpose to be sexy and I found it sexy I just wanted her to notice me, to be my friend. Or more than that. Physically at least.” Says Lexie.

 

“Me and Erica has great chemistry. We were great friends before we were more” Says Erica.

 

“I started off I didn’t mean to but I had my fingers on my breasts and then down there feeling myself from the outside and before I knew it I was screwing myself, thinking of her screwing herself, thing of her screwing me and me screwing her, and am i screwed up now? For imagining a woman that way and screwing myself in the shower at work?” Says Lexie.

 

“That’s one hell of a crush” says Callie.

 

“And after all that, I just really, really, really want to find out what her lips would taste like, what they would feel like removing against mine. Even just once” finishes Lexie.

 

“Wow” Says Callie.

 

“When we were - you know I know you know when we were going to take out somebody’s appendix and the boy intern backed out she looked me right in the eye and said ‘do me’ , ‘as long as I get to do you next’ “. Says Lexie.

 

“Wow. Hot. Dirty. Flirty. With you apparently. Yeah the appendix thing is when I stopped pursuing her. I’m a little old for little kids, but not you Little Grey if reckless is what you’re up for” Says Callie

 

“She sliced her own incision with a scalpel! Twice! Once when she had her shirt off not even numbed and again for the appy. When’s the first one to say let’s go. She’s the opposite of me. She says I’m her intern ally. Like she’s trying to win me over. But she also said I was raised with stickers and stuff like I’m a wimp. I want to prove her I can be wild too” Says Lexie.

 

“I think you definitely like the ladies, Little Grey” Says Callie. 

 

“So, HELP ME!” Pleads Lexie.

 

“What do you want to know Lexie?” Callie says finally using her real name.

 

“Just, I’m not ready to do it yet but I want to try, with another girl and maybe Mark but not at the same time but that’s besides the point. Sadie even said that she slept with Mark and did a twisty thing I want to try her twisty thing. Not that i’d lie to Mark you think he’d be cool with this?” She asks.

 

“Trust me, mark’s cool with this” Says Callie.

 

“Good. Anyways I’m not ready to get my hands dirty with someone else’s… anyways but I want to see what it feels like, to have a girl kiss me, to touch me, to finish me off to see if I like it. So I can look before I leap into, lesbian stuff” Says Lexie.

 

“Wait you want to practice on ME?” Says Callie.

 

“If you would. Because I know you said it didn’t work when you were not sure with Erica so I thought and since you’re looking a little down and lonely and you could have an easy one to boost your ego” Says Lexie.

 

“I keep secrets” she says “I won’t tell” she promises. “I’ll even put in a good word for you with that nice lesbian you like” she says. 

 

“Hey wait what lesbian” says Callie.

 

“The other blonde one, the one you looked at the other night at Joe’s” she says. 

 

“I can’t believe you noticed that” says Lexie. 

  
“I notice a lot of things. Like I notice little details no one sees. Like I notice how soft looking your lips are right now” says Lexie. 

 

And then she reaches up and pulls Callie's face to her face and she presses her lips up into hers. Callie kisses her back and reacts to her touch. And now they’re kissing. And kissing and kissing some more. And Lexie decides that I kissed a girl is worth it after all. 

 

And when they finish, Callie gives her so much shit about literally, and finally coming out of the closet. 

 

*****

 

It happens again, later that day when Lexie grabs Callie and pulls her into the shower room. 

 

“Kiss me again, kiss me harder” says Lexie, pulling Callie down onto the wide bench of the change room.

 

“What’s gotten into you Little Grey?” asks Callie. 

 

“Come here I really really liked kissing you but I want to do it again” says Lexie. 

 

And Lexie pushes her down forcefully so Callie being straddled by Lexie now. 

 

And Lexie kisses her rough and slips her tongue into Callie’s mouth. 

 

She dominates Callie who is stunned and Lexie keeps on going. 

 

“God I am so horny right now” says Lexie. 

 

“I know me too” says Callie pulling Little Grey into her.

 

Lexie starts kissing down her neck and behind her ear before sucking on her earlobes. 

 

Lexie starts groping her through her shirt and all down her sides and her waist. 

 

Lexie starts grabbing and her crotch and teasing her then she starts grinding herself into Callie’s thigh. 

 

“We’re still wearing clothes” says Callie, feeling like this is deja vu, because it is, this is what Erica started doing when they started dating. 

 

“That’s cool I’m not ready for the no clothes thing yet” says Lexie. 

 

“And you’re hot” she adds before bucking her hips into Callie’s thigh. 

 

Lexie puts her hand over Callie’s buckle and undoes her belt so she can put her hand on Callie’s pants right between her legs. 

 

Callie bucks her hips against Lexie’s hand as Lexie grinds her centre into the younger girl. 

 

Lexie kept kissing her as she let Callie get closer and closer on her hand until she squeezes and applied friction to make Callie come in her clothes. 

 

“Wow that does feel good” says Callie. 

 

“Can I try to come now” says Lexie. 

  
“Sure” says Callie. 

 

“I thought this was weird the first time I saw a newbie lesbian do it but now I kind of get it” says Callie. 

 

“It's fun” says Lexie who is now dry humping herself on Callie’s leg. She’s wet, Callie can tell because she can feel it even through both layers of clothing. Thank god for scrub changes she thinks. 

 

“Yeah it’s cool, I know that I have the skills so it's just something that’s fun to do not a failure on my part” says Callie. 

 

But Lexie isn’t listening anymore because she’s bucking her hips harder and harder into Callie before she comes forcefully and wetness spreads through both of their pants. 

 

She collapses onto Callie before kissing her and starting to take off her clothes. 

 

“You really want to go there?” Callie asks Lexie. 

 

“Maybe maybe not but I need a shower anyways” says Lexie. 

 

“I’m not sure if i’m ready for like sex sex the not sex sex was enough but I want to see you naked” she admits freely. 

 

So Lexie undresses Callie and Callie undresses Lexie and they walk to the shower and start it. 

 

“Just start, if you want and I’ll stop if I don’t want more” Lexie says and motions to the shower.

 

“You want shower sex for your first lesbian makeout because you’re not ready for sex?” Says Callie.

 

“It always looks hot when they do it on tv” Says Lexie.

 

“It’s hot in real life, Little Grey. Go on, get in. I’ll follow” Says Callie.

 

So Lexie starts to kiss Callie and Callie starts to kiss Lexie again this time with the water running warm and soothing over them. 

 

Callie lathers soap onto Lexie and Lexie does the same. They don’t put their hands anywhere unwanted though, Callie and Lexie each clean their own centres. 

 

Lexie kisses Callie and vice versa keeping their hands to their hair, weaving their hands through the tresses and washing it that way. 

 

Once the soap has run off and they’ve made out some more, Lexie steps back to admire Callie’s body.

 

“You’re so pretty” says Callie. 

 

“Thanks Lexie, you too” she says honestly.

 

She should feel bad maybe, about staring at an intern but she doesn’t. Lexie asked her. 

 

And she could keep a secret. 

 

“Look I don’t want to go further but can I touch your boobs?” says Lexie. 

 

“Um sure” says Callie. 

 

And Lexie poked them, with her hand. 

 

“Wow it bounces like Jell-O!” says Lexie. 

 

“You have breasts of your own Lexie” says Callie.

 

“Yeah but yours are bigger they’re like big bouncy bubbles!” says Lexie. 

 

“Okie dokie let’s get dried off before this gets out of hand. I won’t keep my hands off you if you keep doing that and that’s not what you want so stop it” she says to Lexie. 

 

Lexie smiles at her and says okay and Callie dries herself off and helps Lexie dry off. 

 

“Thanks Callie, good luck with Arizona” she says. 

 

“Thanks Little Grey, good luck with Sadie” she wishes her. 

 

And they smile at each other hoping their luck doesn’t run out. 


	2. Lexipedia is maybe a little bit gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie Grey has her eye on that pretty blonde intern that crawled into their house one night and she's kissed a girl before but other than that she doesn’t know where to start. Lexie seeks out the expert in lesbianism, Arizona Robbins to show her the ropes.

**Little Grey’s Lesbian Latest Lesson**

 

“You paged?” Arizona walks into the on-call room to find little Lexie Grey staring wide-eyed at her.

 

“Hey D. Robbins. Yeah I paged” says Lexie locking the door and sitting besides the blonde.

 

“What’s up Little Grey?” the pediatric surgeon says.

 

“I need a consult” Lexie spits out.

 

“For a child or an infant and why are we in an on-call room?” asks Arizona.

  
“Look I know we don’t know each other well but can you keep a secret?” asks Lexie.

  
“Of course, here’s one of mine. I treat patients all the time under the table I just can’t stand to have tiny humans die on my watch” says Arizona empathetically.

 

“No THAT kind of consult” says Lexie.

 

“Oh.” says Arizona, briefly feeling foggy.

  
“I saw you go to find Callie last night at Joe’s. You’re a lesbian, right?” says Lexie matter of factly.

 

“Umm yes?” Arizona answers because she’s out but is wondering why the young intern is asking her this.

 

“I need a consult” repeats Lexie.   
  
“Let me guess, for a ‘friend’?” Arizona sighs. “Who are you wingmanning for? Callie?” She asks.

 

“Umm, i’m not anybody’s wingman” says Lexie honestly. “Though you seem nice and Callie really likes blondes but be careful with her she just got brokenhearted by a heart surgeon” Lexie squeaks.

 

“Thanks kid” says Arizona.

 

“But I still need a consult” says Lexie. “See there’s this other cute blonde in my intern class and she’s already living at my house so it would be easy to find her she’s meredith’s friend.

 

She likes girls too she flirted with Callie but Callie brushed her off because she’s too young for her but she’s not too young for ME” says Lexie quickly.

 

“So you like girls too huh. Little Grey likes the ladies” says Arizona.

 

“Well I like boys too, men I’m secretly seeing one now you can’t tell anyone but I am but he’s cool with me seeing girls too as long as I tell him, he keeps that a secret.

 

He’s really good to me and I love him so I want to do this for both of us, I just don’t know how. I mean I’ve like kissed a girl and fooled around and stuff but nothing like serious like below the belt” says Lexie.

 

“So you’ve kissed a girl before” Says Arizona

 

“Well yeah we’ve like kissed and like made out and I saw her naked and she saw me naked but I choked I couldn’t go there and I didn’t want her too either I wasn’t ready and breasts are so bouncy” Says Lexie.

 

“That they are” Says Arizona. “But who - who did you kiss?” She asks.

 

“I’d rather not say, for their sake I promised” Says Lexie.

 

“That’s fair, I like that you can keep a secret. So, What do you want me to do?” says Arizona.

  
“Teach me” says Lexie. It’s her tagline. It worked once with an attending she figured it will work twice.

 

“Teach me” she says, crossing her arms over her head and lifting up her shirt.

  
“Teach me” she says, reaching to unbutton her pants with one hand. Arizona always finds it incredibly erotic when girls do this.

 

Arizona gulps seeing the redhead half naked. She does like younger, Arizona thinks to herself. And this girl seems eager. She’s just an intern but she won’t tell a soul. She’s smart, talented, top of her class.

 

She could get in trouble, Arizona thinks. Surely it's against the rules. But Lexie’s beady eyes looked up at her wantingly. She IS single and they both knew that.  

 

“Am I really that bad?” Asks Lexie boldly.

 

“No, but god I am” concedes Arizona as she leans forward and takes Lexie’s cheek in her hand and kisses her.

 

Its so SOFT Lexie thinks. It's the first thing all girls think when they kiss a girl for the very first time. And the second time.

 

“Mmm” Lexie moans despite herself as she parts her lips for Arizona to enter them. Arizona kisses Lexie’s bottom lip and runs her tongue along it.

 

The blonde kisses Lexie’s top lip and Lexie responds and melts. She sucks on Arizona’s bottom lip with her tongue.

 

She’s a natural, Arizona thinks to herself. Lexie already knew what she was doing just lacked confidence, she thinks.

 

Lexie finally pushes Arizona down onto the bed. “May I?” she asks politely.

  
“You sure you don’t want me to…” says Arizona. In her experience younger lesbians usually like to be receivers first.

 

“No that’s fine. Look I’ve never been with a female like fully so that would be a first for me but I have received oral sex and penetrative sex with two fingers from a guy.

 

And I have grinded even on a girl all of which are the most prominent sexual activities between cis-gendered females.

 

I lack, however the experience performing these activities on another woman whose anatomy could differ drastically from my own in many ways.

 

So as much pleasure this is for me right now i’m really here for business if that’s alright with you” says Lexie.

 

“Looks like someone’s done their homework” says Arizona, impressed.

 

“They call me Lexipedia, I have an eidetic memory” Lexie confirms. “And I like to be the best at what I do” she adds.

 

“Alright, first step, make sure that the other woman is sufficiently aroused by warming up with kisses, check and working around the neck and shoulder area, so that’s next” says Lexie.

 

Arizona raises an amused eyebrow as Lexie plants her lips on the side of her ear. She sucks it gently then releases it.

 

Lexie kisses down to her earlobe and nibbles lightly. She continues this until she can feel Arizona shiver.

 

Next she moves lower, right below the ear. She sucks lightly on Arizona’s neck and with each kiss runs her tongue along. Lexie holds Arizona’s head gently and her shoulder.

 

She moves down an inch and sucks and nibbles. She found a sensitive spot and stays there, kissing harder and harder before nipping at Arizona’s neck.

 

Arizona can’t help but moan at Lexie’s gentle kisses. She’s soft and warm and very very precise. Although her eyes are closed Lexie’s mind is reeling ten thousand miles a minute.

 

Arizona just takes it all in. Lexie smells sweet. Her breath is fresh and minty. Her tongue is gentle and tender. Her teeth on her skin feels delicious.

 

Arizona can feel herself grow hot. Her hands move reflexively to Lexie’s waist, drawing her in closet so Lexie is sitting in her lap.

 

Lexie is taller than her so she presses Arizona backwards to the head of the bed where it meets the wall. She presses Arizona’s back to the hard surface and leans in to apply pressure.

 

She can tell by the sounds coming from Arizona’s lips that she likes it. She can sense Arizona’s submissive tendencies. She can feel that Arizona likes when women take control.

 

Gaining confidence Lexie moves to the back of Arizona’s neck, nipping and sucking. She finds a very sensitive area on the name of Arizona’s neck.

 

Brushing blonde hair aside Lexie kisses it in soft kisses, coming up each time. Then she seals her lips there and sucks and she sucks. She kisses wet open mouthed kisses with tongue.

 

Arizona starts bucking her hips into Lexie now, gaining a rhythm. Lexie feels herself getting really turned on. She’s hot now, swearing a bit and her breathing is ragged.

 

She continues to kiss harder as Arizona whimpers now, she writhes and whimpers at the hard kisses. Lexie takes it further and opens her mouth wider. She swirls her tongue.

 

She realizes this is Arizona’s pulse point. She can feel it beating. Lexie opens her mouth wider and blows hot air on the spot. Then she bites Arizona’s neck, first gently but then harder.

 

Arizona gasps and clings tighter and tighter to Lexie. Arizona can’t help but run her hands down the younger woman touching Lexie’s waist and torso.

 

Lexie loves the feel of Arizona’s curves. She loves Arizona’s warm hands all over her body. Lexie holds Arizona’s hair as she kisses and bites. Arizona lets out a “Mmmm”.

 

She’s egging her on to do more, Lexie thinks. Lexie doesn’t realize she’s tugging at Arizona’s hair as she uses that hand to guide Arizona to look up.

 

“You’re great you’re - doing great” Says Arizona in heated groans. Lexie looks back at Arizona’s eyes and widens her own when she sees the darkness and lust in them. Arizona is liking this as much as she it.

 

Lexie kisses down Arizona’s neck until she’s biting the side of it then the front. She finds the spot right between the gap in her neck and sucks there too. “Careful not to leave marks” Arizona warns.

 

“Right Dr. Robbins. Gentle with the teeth and especially sucking. Save it for other places” she says quickly, resuming her kisses. Lexie feels herself getting wet underneath her clothes.

 

She wonders if Arizona can feel her centre getting hot and swollen. Arizona is aroused too. She’s pooping wetness at her core and pulling at Lexie’s collars for her to come closer.

 

Lexie presses their lips together again and this time it’s much more passionate. It’s wet and warm with fervour as they devour each other. Arizona fights for dominance in the kiss to show Lexie what it’s like.

 

She takes Lexie’s bottom lip in her own and sucks it. She runs her teeth over it before releasing it with a pop. Next Arizona inserts her tongue into Lexie’s mouth and feels how Lexie leans up for more.

 

Lexie lets Arizona kiss her own neck on the side. Arizona kisses her hard and fast and wanders till she finds the pulse point. She plants warm kisses and runs her tongue after every nibble and bite.

 

Lexie is a whimpering mess as Arizona undies her ponytail and holds her hair. Arizona sucks on the side of Lexie’s ear then attaches to her earlobe. She sucks it hard then bites down.

 

Lexie moans “oh god” to Arizona. “Dr. Robbins that - That feels so good. You - oh that feels really good” she groans. “Please don’t stop” she begs and Arizona sucks and nips until she can feel Lexie move to reciprocate.

 

“Here’s where things escalate Lexie, are you ready? Are you sure?” Says Arizona. She meets Lexie’s eyes and pauses. They’ve reached the extent of most of what can be done fully clothed.

 

“Wait, we haven’t done grinding yet and I haven't ah felt you up” Says Lexie. “I see you’ve gotten less eloquent once you’re all hot and bothered Dr. Grey” says Arizona with a smirk.

 

Arizona reaches for Lexie’s collar and takes off her white coat. Lexie removes Arizona’s jacket. Arizona finds it funny to think that they’d been making out formally dressed all this time.

 

“You can touch me through the scrubs, if you want. You can touch me anywhere” Arizona comforts Lexie. “Mmmm I want to touch you everywhere Dr. Robbins” Says Lexie boldly.

 

“There are a lot of things happening in the torso region for both of you to explore, like BREASTS and ears, and playing with those body parts is fun

 

AND a good way to get lubed up before any kind of direct vaginal contact occurs (if that’s what you want). Some women can orgasm from stimulation of other body parts besides the vadge, too” Lexie recites.

 

“What are you reciting from?” asks Arizona the words sounding strangely familiar.

 

Lexie also recites the citation in APA format:

 

Autostraddle (2011). _How to Have Lesbian Sex For the First Time: NSFW Sunday Special_.

Retrieved from: https://www.autostraddle.com/how-to-have-lesbian-sex-for-the-first-time-nsfw-sud

ay-special-120445/

 

She gets as far as the URL before Arizona pulls her into a kiss on the mouth. “Okay, you’re doing great honey but I would avoid spelling out hyperlinks during intercourse” Arizona suggests.

 

“Right. I shall proceed” says Lexie.

 

“Good” Says Arizona.

 

Lexie lays Arizona down on the bed and rests her head on the pillow. Lexie sits on her hips now, straddling the girl in a mount and laying her weight on her thigh.

 

Lexie gropes at Arizona’s breasts through her scrubs, massaging them and loosening them up. “Can I take your shirt off?” Lexie asks. “Well it’s about time!” Says Arizona.

 

“Now we’re even” Says Lexie as Arizona stares at her exposed chest. “Your bra is pretty” Says Lexie. “Thanks” Says Arizona. “Your breasts are bigger than they look. They’re so… round” Says Lexie. “They’re smaller than the other girl but they’re so… round” she says.

 

“Umm thanks” Says Arizona. Finding hesitation in the younger doctor’s eyes she sits up. “You okay?” She asks. “I’m yeah I’m great just everything else it’s the same in everyone you know”

 

“The tongue, the mouth the neck it’s the same but this is different” she says. “Hey hey you’re doing awesome” Says Robbins. “Why don’t you let me start you off with something familiar first” she says.

 

Arizona reaches up and kisses Lexie again to calm her down. Then she pulls her back on top of her, She rubs Lexie’s breasts in her hands softly. “Mmm” Lexie smiles. “That’s nice” She says.

 

Arizona massages Lexie’s breasts with her whole hands. She runs her thumb along the nipples as Lexie looks up at her and closes her eyes again. Finally Arizona starts talking.

 

“So touching breasts is pretty easy. Just start off gentle with your whole hand before you reach for the nipples” she instructs. “Then you can touch the nipples but not too hard at first it’s sensitive” she says.

 

“Some women like their nipples pinched” Says Arizona. “Do you want me to try that on you” she asks. Lexie blushes real red at that question. “Ah Yeah, I think I would” Says Lexie. Arizona runs Lexie’s nipples between her thumb and finger.

 

She squeezes gently then a bit harder. Lexie gasps as she feels her nipples hard enough under Arizona’s touch. “That’s - Wow” Says Lexie. “Pleasure and pain” Says Arizona. “Some women like that” she says.

 

“Do you like that? Doctor Robbins” asks Lexie inquisitively. “It’s not my turn Dr. Grey” says Arizona. “But yes, yes I do” she admits freely. She sees something darken in Lexie’s eyes.

 

“You’re such a dirty minded person Dr. Robbins” Says Lexie. “And I love it” she smiles. Arizona smiles as well and pulls Lexie’s nipple into her mouth.

 

She inserts as much as she can and sucks it with her whole mouth and lips. Lexie moans loudly in appreciation. “God that’s - don’t stop” Says Lexie. Arizona devours the breast and tongues over the nipple.

 

She moves over it and suckles Lexie’s breast. “That’s so amazing” Says Lexie between moans and ragged breathing. Both women now feel more tingling down below as the action heats up.

 

Arizona takes Lexie’s nipple between her lips and her tongue. She runs it in her mouth. Then she grazes Lexie’s nipple with her teeth. This makes Lexie moan the loudest of all. “Unbelievable” Says Lexie.

 

“It’s pretty simple” Says Arizona, switching to Lexie’s other breast. “You start open mouthed, on the whole breast” she says as she does this to Lexie. “Then you suckle the peaks in your lips” she says. “Then you nibble a little on the tip” she says.

 

“It’s like, magic” Says Lexie excitedly. “It’s like sex Lexie” Says Arizona. “You’re right Arizona” Lexie Says, daring to use her boss’s first name. “It’s like sexy magic” she says and it makes them both giggle.

  
  


*****

 

Lexie’s taking control now, pushing Arizona back down into the bed. She reaches around and unclasps Arizona’s bra with one hand, a skill Lexie says she has but none of the boys do.

 

“Perks of being a gay girl” Says Arizona.

 

“Or just sleeping with one” Lexie quips back cleverly.

 

“You’re alright Little Grey” Says Arizona.

 

“Don’t go easy on me Robbins” Says Lexie. “I’ve got a lot to learn” she insists.

 

Lexie takes Arizona’s bra away and moves her hands to Arizona’s breasts. They’re unbelievably soft and gentle. Lexie especially loves the way Arizona squirms when she touches them.

 

Lexie massages Arizona’s torso and leans down to take Arizona’s breasts into her mouth. She moves on to suckling in no time at all. Lexie suckles Arizona’s  tits with reverence.

 

She nibbles a little at the edges before soothing them with her tongue. Lexie repeats this with Arizona’s other breast and bites down on Arizona’s nipple. This makes Arizona moan for her.

 

Lexie moves downwards kissing Arizona’s abdomen and placing wet kisses on her stomach.

 

“You want me to take over?” Arizona asks.

 

“No, just, rub yourself, on my thigh. Lexie asks.

 

“Umm okay” Arizona says and flips them over so she’s straddling one of Lexie’s legs. She kisses Lexie again and puts her tongue in Lexie’s mouth.

 

Arizona kisses her as she grinds on Lexie’s leg. She should feel bad, she thinks. She should probably feel bad about dry humping on her younger colleague.

 

She should probably feel bad about bringing herself closer before even servicing her intern. But this is what Lexie asked her for.

 

And Lexie was loving it too judging by the lusty looks she was getting. Lexie could feel Arizona’s wetness through their pants as well as her own.

 

Arizona was thrusting hard enough into Lexie’s centre she was close as well. But before she could bring either of them over the edge, she stops.

 

“What? Do you not like it?” Lexis asks.

 

“Relax Lexie it feels great and it looks like its good for you too. But we can’t - we can’t finish in our pants Lexie. My underwear is already roast I don’t know about yours.

 

But I’m not going around this hospital with cum on my leg all day” Says Arizona. “Oh, right right” Says Lexie. “I hadn’t thought about that” she says.

 

“Words of experience” says Arizona.

 

“Right. What’s next? This is where I take your pants off right?” Says Lexie.

 

“Lexie um, what does your research say?” Asks Arizona.

 

“So in most sexual encounters one woman is more of a dominant and one is more submissive, and usually the dominant is on top pleasuring the other.

 

Generally women switch though often people are more favorable to one side than the other. The aggressor gives sex to the other person first and straddles the other.

 

Reading people in their everyday interactions may not present an accurate guess as people are often the opposite type in the bedroom than in the boardroom;

 

Highly successful people may enjoy losing control during sexual encounters or vice versa or not at all” Lexie paraphrases various sources she’s read.

 

“Very well written, you could write a paper” says Arizona.

 

“So which one are you, Dr. Robbins?” asks Lexie. “Are you usually the aggressor or the receiver?” she continues.

 

“Umm” Robbins hesitates. Normally women love that she’s a total bottom. She’s not a useless pillow princess, she’s fairly loud and very responsive and can take a lot of pressure.

 

Her body moulds like putty under warm hands and this is seen as a very attractive quality in a lipstick lesbian.

 

But this was different, Lexie Grey - Little Grey was her subordinate. She didn’t like to show weakness to strangers much less interns.

 

As if reading her mind or perhaps her demeanor Lexie cuts in. “Given the way you bow your head and you are blushing right I am led to diagnose you as a bottom” says Lexie.

 

“There’s no shame in this result Dr. Robbins all of this is perfectly normal” Lexie continues in the same voice she would use on a patient.

 

“Ah, look you are correct Dr. Grey” says Robbins “but I wouldn’t recommend saying that to anyone during sex” she adds. “You just got to, do it if you’re doing it.”

 

“Playing Doctor’ is just an expression. Think of it more as a hands-on skills lab rather than morning rounds” she consults.

 

“Right” says Lexie. “Ok so next we’ll...” she tries to continue but Arizona cuts her off with a nibble on the ear. “Time to stop talking Grey” whispers Arizona into Lexie’s ear.

 

“Watch and learn. It’s ok to be nervous. I’ll talk you through what I do to you first and then you can try ok? See one do one teach one. Cornerstone of education” she says fully mounting Lexie.

 

“Right” repeats Lexie. How could she have forgotten about “see one do one teach one” she thinks to herself. She must have been a bit nervous. The blonde was making her nervous.

 

Suddenly she was feeling warm and fuzzy and achy just like when Sadie was around her. Suddenly she was very very aware of the blonde's presence besides her.

 

Lexie submits to Arizona’s touches. She is caressed gently, as Arizona starts off slow and soft. Featherlight soft.

 

She’s milking the inexperience and making herself as delicate as she can to contrast herself with men. She wants to stand out in Little Grey’s memory. She had a reputation to uphold.  

 

Lexie is already ready from all the foreplay. Arizona pulls on the ties of Lexie’s scrub pants and pulls them off.

 

Arizona kisses Lexie’s inner thighs and wraps her hands around her long bare legs.

 

Lexie gasps at how ruined her panties are.

She was wet, she knew that. But she didn’t’ realize just how wet she was.

 

She was soaked and swollen and engorged to the point that even accidental strokes to her centre sets her off. Arizona rubs Lexie over her underwear as a tease.

 

Arizona takes off Lexie’s panties and reaches down to grope her with her whole hand. Lexie gasps as Arizona starts to finger her.

 

She reaches in with broad strokes and smears Lexie’s wetness around her clit.

 

Lexie makes appreciative groans and squirms under Arizona’s hand. “Please” Lexie begs with her eyes. Arizona doesn’t need to be asked twice.

 

She plunges one finger into Lexie’s wetness. Lexie smiles as she does this. “Feels amazing” Lexie calls out.

 

“So when you do this to girls you always start off with less fingers and insert them as you need to. Most people like two” she says.

 

“‘Mmhmm” Lexie nods. Arizona inserts one more finger into Lexie and reaches to suck on her breasts some more.

 

“You curve your fingers, just a little bit so they’ll hit the g spot” she says. “You move them in and out. Start off slowly and build up a rhythm.

 

She speeds up her thrusts slow and steady and Lexie starts to rock herself on Arizona’s hand. Lexie’s back arches as she tries to make more contact.

 

She takes all the friction in her hips and bucks them to fuck herself on Arizona’s fingers. She’s getting closer and closer.

 

Already Lexie can feel waves of pleasure start to form. She has her eyes pressed shut and is breathing soft sips of air.

 

Arizona thrusts in harder and applies pressure to Lexie’s clit with her thumb. She presses down hard and reaches down to take Lexie’s clit into her mouth.

 

Arizona licks the clit with broad strokes and then brings her lips to it. She sucks on Lexie’s clit with all of her mouth.

 

Lexie is screaming out in ecstasy and Arizona has to press on her mouth with her free hand to stop her moans from leaving the room.

 

Arizona sucks and even nibbles on Lexie’s clit as she pumps in and out faster and faster. She contracts her fingers in a come hither motion to clamp onto Lexie’s g-spot.

 

All the stimulating action stimulates Lexie as she catapults over the edge. Waves of pleasure coarse through her. She can feel heat spreading from her core to her ears.

 

Lexie’s goes curl, her back arches and she moans out “Arizona…” faintly as she continues to buck until all the waves have crashed. She comes hard and squirts cum into Arizona’s mouth.

 

Arizona laps it all up not missing a drop as the aftershocks ride through her. She continues to feel pleasure from Arizona’s tongue until she is spent and collapses into Arizona’s arms.

 

“Robbins…” Lexie moans. “I - can’t even breathe it was - so - good” Lexie says. “Shhhh Little Grey” Arizona kisses her softly. “Shhhhh, rest” she says.

 

Arizona rocks Lexie in her arms and brushes her hair from her face. She kisses her gently and tenderly as Lexie’s breaths return to normal. Lexie nuzzles into Arizona’s neck.

 

They cuddle together for awhile, enjoying each other’s bodies and each other’s company. Lexie perks up after she recovers and becomes chatty.

 

“Wow Dr. Robbins that was - I couldn’t move I felt like I was paralyzed for a moment the sex - it was like electricity just so strong I felt all my nerve endings and my hair standing on edge” she says.

 

“I think that’s what people call Chemistry, Grey” Says Robbins. “That’s what people call technique” says Lexie. “I knew I was learning from the best!”

 

“Well, if you want to keep going then - WHOA!” Arizona exclaims as she feels herself being shoved down onto the bed. “Time for me to shine Dr. Robbins!” Says Lexie.

 

“Alright! Now I’m gonna take off your pants” Says Lexie, stripping Arizona practically ripping her clothes and panties off.

 

She’s not a tease she’s all business. Arizona senses a newfound confidence and enthusiasm. And also a sort of control, authority a prescience that was powerful.

 

It was working for Arizona. She liked smart and powerful women. Arizona lost all thoughts of teaching or this being a ‘consult’ or someone’s first anything.

 

Lexie was so much of a natural she forgot she was supposed to be learning anything at all. Lexie dives in and devours Arizona’s breasts again, and kisses her in between.

 

She crawls down and kisses up Arizona’s legs, massaging them outside in until she reaches higher and higher.

 

Lexie reaches Arizona’s centre and gasps at how wet she is. She’s been all engorged and swollen since they started and she’s practically dripping now.

 

Lexie dives right in with her hands and moves one hand over Arizona’s clit and the other puts one finger inside of her.

 

She starts moving her hands in rhythm as Robbins rocks herself against Lexie’s leg. Arizona grinds herself as Lexie continues to pump.

 

She adds a finger and then starts to go down on Arizona. Lexie starts to lick and suck and nibble on all the right places.

 

She speeds up just as Arizona’s hips start bucking faster and faster. Lexie grips Arizona’s thighs in her hands and pulls herself closer.

 

“Fuck I’m close Lexie” Arizona pants. “I’m really close” she moans. Lexie keeps a continuous rhythm and nibbles on Arizona’s clit as she thrusts in hard.

 

She feels Arizona tighten against her hand and go rigid before arching her back and calling out in pleasure. She rides out her orgasm and Lexie just watches.

 

She watches as the blonde’s hair is all messed up and how she has that post orgasmic glow. She basks in the serenity that surrounds Arizona’s face.

 

She laps up all the cum that shot out of Arizona and cleans her all right up. “Mmmm” Arizona moans incoherently as she lets Lexie finish her off.

 

Lexie moves to snuggle into Arizona and kisses her on her lips. Arizona smiles as she tastes herself on Lexie. “Way to go Little Grey, you’ve got game” she says.

 

They lie there just kissing and holding each other before they eventually check the time and move to get dressed, tossing each other clothes.

 

*****

 

When Lexie unlocks the door Arizona is just slipping on her shirt over her head when none other than Mark Sloan barges in.

 

He wastes no time and presses Lexie up against the door, clicks the lock again and makes out with her, grabbing her by the ass and groping her roughly.

 

Lexie starts to push away and Mark keeps kissing her shoulder. “We - we’re not alone” Lexie squeals our. Mark is enraged suddenly until he looks up to find a wide eyed blonde eyeing him.

 

“YOU?” “You’re the one doing Little Grey?” Asks Arizona incredulously. “And apparently so are you, good work Robbins! So you kissed another girl good work Little Grey” Says Mark.

 

“Sloan!” Says Arizona. “She’s an INTERN” Arizona lectures. “You’re an ATTENDING!” She adds. “So are you” Mark deadpans.

 

“And that makes you a hypocrite. Do you want to be a hypocrite Robbins? Cause I’m fine with it. The question is, are you?”

 

“Ugh, men” Arizona moves to storm out but Mark stops her in her tracks. “The way I see it, we’re going to keep your little slip up to ourselves.

 

Because otherwise I know you’ll rat us out. And trust me that wouldn’t gain you any trust with Torres” says Mark.

 

Arizona’s eyes go wide again. “I can read you like a book Robbins. You have the hots for Callie. She’s good, she’s worth it. And you’re her type too.

 

Blonde, hot, great boobs. I think she’ll like the perky peds thing. Suits her. She can use a ray of sunshine after her dark times. Good luck with that you have my blessing but you better not hurt her” Says Mark.

 

“Oh, and she comes like a motherfucker” says Sloan with a shit eating grin. “Inconceivable” Says Robbins not denying any of the assertions because they’re all true.

 

“Wait but how do you know that I - Callie - Gay…” Arizona starts as she turns round.

 

“Hey even I knew you were gay. And Callie is kinda gay. And you knew I was kinda gay too” Says Lexie

 

“Well, yeah but that’s because I’m a walking rainbow” Says Robbins.

 

“You watch her the same way I did, Arizona” Mark says. “Like she blows you away” he continues.

 

“And like you really want to get in her pants and fuck her brains out like a horny teenager” he adds for good measure.

 

“Do you say that to all the girls, Sloan?” Arizona deadpans.

 

“Only the hot blonde ones I can’t have. Only makes me want them more. Hey you know if you and Lexie or Torres or whatever ever want to have a threesome or foursome -

 

“Never gonna happen, Sloan” Says Arizona. “Hope you learned your lessons, Lexie” she adds.

 

“Thanks for the consult” says Lexie shyly. “My pleasure. You got a good little protege” she smiles at Lexie.

 

“Oh yeah, way to go Arizona zoning in on little Lexie’s lesbian side mmmm you know how to make her man happy” Says Sloan.

 

“Good luck with your girl Lexie. I have a consult. A REAL consult to get to” Arizona leaves and slams the door behind her.

 

Mark and Lexie don’t wait a second before starting up again. “How was she?” Asks Mark.

 

“Unbelievable” Lexie adds. “I like kissing girls like the last girl but this time I wasn’t a chicken.  “So damn good. Talented fingers, swift tongue. She’s a damn good teacher” she says.

 

“Mm should I be worried?” Asks Mark. “Only if you’re afraid to share me” Says Lexie.

 

But don’t worry, she’s not my Mark Sloan. And neither is Sadie. But I really do want to sleep with Sadie tonight and I just have to be the best at everything you know” Says Lexie.

 

“You are the best thing, the best everything, the very best in the world” Says Mark And he really, really means it.

 

And Arizona Robbins straightens her scrubs before venturing out looking for Dr. Torres.


	3. On a scale of one to gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Arizona and Callie each realize that they have both kissed Lexie giving her lessons after they had kissed each other, but before they were together. And that Mark knew the whole time and was pitting them head to head to see who could give Lexie their best. So of course they kick Mark out and a threesome ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be completed soon

**On a Scale of one to gay**

  
  


_ Summary: Somehow Arizona and Callie each realize that they have both kissed Lexie giving her lessons after they had kissed each other, but before they were together. And that Mark knew the whole time and was pitting them head to head to see who could give Lexie their best. So of course they kick Mark out and a threesome ensues. _

 

“So on a scale of one to gay just how gay are you Callie?” Asks Lexie.

 

“Even if you’re gay he’s not and you’re hot so….” Says Lexie

 

“So on a scale of one to gay, how gay are YOU, Lexie? I’m hot now apparently. Learn anything after my life lesson to you huh?” Asks Callie

 

“I saw you it wasn’t only Mark you were looking when I had my shirt off and you were jealous that I was momentarily in the shower with Mark when he was naked” says Callie.

 

“Well I might have liked it and I had another lesbian show me the ropes and then I went for it and went down on that girl that I - I was going so say I digged her but that just sounds dirty. I dug her? I did her? I also dumped her after Sadie failed out of school? I did it all right and I did it all wrong? I’m still not so sure what I’m doing” admits Lexie.

 

“That’s okay to be a little gay and a little not gay I still am” Says Callie. “Doesn’t make me less committed to my girlfriend” Says Callie caringly.

 

“Right. You’re right I can be somewhere in the middle on a scale of one to gay. And I get it you and Mark are best friends and you used to be friends with benefits but now you’re not because Mark is with me” Says Lexie.

 

“Speaking of my girlfriend, hey beautiful” Callie says to Arizona who’s walked in looking for Callie and finds Little Lexie sitting with her.

 

“Hey Arizona” Says Little Grey.

 

“How’s it going with the ladies, Little Grey” asks Arizona.

 

Callie doesn’t question how her girlfriend knew Lexie was a little gay she just had the best gaydar she’s ever seen anyways.

 

“It’s going good it went good all right even if I ended it I ended it right, she’s not too sad she was sorry she had to leave anyways, Arizona thanks for asking Callie was just asking me too”

 

“Callie was asking, that’s cool of her” Says Arizona.

 

Arizona also doesn’t question Callie knowing Lexie was a little lesbian leaning she liked that her girlfriend liked Lexie as a friend and she liked that she didn’t have to explain her thought process about it. But she still had to be clear she wasn’t going to pleasure her anymore not while she was with Callie.

 

“I’m glad you’re good, even if you’re not with a girl right now, so please don’t ask me for another consult while I’m committed we’re committed to each other now that was different that was before we even dated “ she motions at Callie while looking at Lexie.

 

“You did her?”  Callie just seems stunned.

 

“I did, before we’d done it before we dated before we’d kissed when I was still dating other people” Says Arizona

 

Arizona puts the pieces together, she remembers in her story about Sadie that Lexie said she wanted to try two women before she was sure and she said she’d had her first lesbian kiss so...

 

“That means you kissed Callie. Callie was your first lesbian kiss” Arizona vocalizes her thoughts

 

“I kissed Callie before I kissed you, Arizona. After Hahn left it happened and we both wanted it. We were both. We were both a bit... horny” admits Lexie a little bit shy.

 

“So it checks out no one was cheating.” Says Mark entering abruptly

 

“Callie kisses and tells even when she cheats and she doesn’t still cheat she refused to be a cheater again” Says Mark to Arizona.

 

“It’s chill I didn’t think she was a cheater she might think I’m a cheater but I wasn’t cheating” Says Arizona

 

“I didn’t consider it cheating we weren’t seeing each other we hadn’t officially met” Says Callie but looking at Mark with a questioning look.

 

“What it’s my apartment I live here unlike all you lesbians” he says to all of them.

 

“He does” Says Lexie.

 

“So how do they measure up to each other?” Mark asks Lexie.

 

“Really???” Say both Callie and Arizona simultaneously.

 

“How do you measure up Mark didn’t she BREAK YOUR BONE” says Callie.

 

“Oh my goodness I thought that was just a rumour” says Arizona.

 

“Nope. I helped him fix it. Hunt did the surgery but he paged me first. Or more Lexie did and told me that she broke Mark’s bone” says Callie laughing at the memory.

 

“Do I want to know this?” says Arizona.

 

“We were FWB for awhile but never when she was with you. And I forgive her. Fully forgive her” Mark says to Arizona.

 

“She lied for me. Sadie lied for me. She said she did a twist and shout thing that blew most guy’s minds but she twisted too far. She lied for me and said it was her. Most people thought it was you you know Callie, but you I knew. And Mark knew. And then Sadie showed me the twist and shout thing” Lexie says. 

 

“How was that?” asks Callie. 

 

“Totally worth it” says Lexie. 

 

“It’s worth it” says Arizona. 

 

“What?” says Callie. 

 

“We hadn’t met yet. I slept with Sadie after Lexie upon Lexie’s suggestion to Sadie before I even met you. I told her just once she said okay. She showed me her twisty thing. I’lll show you sometime” says Arizona. 

 

“Okay” says Callie. 

 

“You’re hot when you’re jealous” says Arizona. 

 

“Show her the Sloan method!” says Sloan.

 

“I’ll show you the Sloan method sometime” says Callie rolling her eyes at Mark. 

 

“What?” says Arizona. 

 

“You knew that shut up. You’re hot when you’re jealous too” says Callie. 

 

“I knew Lexie was the one when I was hurt and she crawled into bed with me and stroked my hair. I have never been with a girl that was that romantic for me before” says Mark. 

 

“Arizona is all romance. You should have seen how she played her first kiss. Saying people were going to line up for me. All those nice things. I asked her to give me some names and she kissed me and she said I’ll know. And I knew. We both did I think” says Callie. 

  
“You’re such a cutie pie Callie” says Arizona. 

 

“You threw me a surprise party!” she adds. 

 

“Look I love the romance talk and I think Mark is my one because he stuck with me after I broke his penis, buuuuut I’d prefer not to to pick one between you two you know, even if I plead guilty on both accounts” Says Lexie interrupting and pointing at Callie and Arizona. 

 

“We’re not pressing charges” says Arizona. “No one cheated no one lied”.

 

“We’re not pressuring you to pick either” Says Callie.

 

“I still want to know, I knew it happened both times but I never tried asking which one you preferred” says Mark.

 

“Well it’s not a fair fight” Says Lexie. “I never, It was like not sex sex with Callie I wasn’t ready” she says.

 

“Not sex sex. I’m familiar with the concept” says Mark.

 

“Shut up” Says Callie.

 

“I confided in you don’t confuse this with anything about me and Erica” Callie says.

 

“Callie you’re the one who called it not me. So Lexie you’re not the first lesbian Callie’s converted via not sex sex. Congratulations you came on her leg with your clothes on” Says Mark as Lexie looks mortified.

 

“And with Arizona I had had my first lesbian kiss and I had poked Callie’s boobs like jelly so I was at ease with Arizona and I let her like, I let her lick me and I licked her” Lexie looks small now.

 

“Also I said to both Callie and Arizona I would never say anything ever to anyone but Mark so sorry” she says.

 

“It’s ok we outed ourselves” Says Arizona.

 

“I’m not mad” Says Callie. “I actually think it’s kinda cool that you picked both of us for consults and we chose each other without coordinating that” she says.

 

“Look I knew the way you both looked at each other I nudged you in that direction” Says Lexie looking up.

 

“In light of all that how do we like the idea of a foursome” Mark tries.

 

“I like the idea minus you” Says Arizona.

 

“I like it if you like it babe” Says Callie.

 

“I like it I mean If Mark is ok with not participating” Says Lexie.

 

“Can I even look?” Says Mark.

 

“I don’t like men looking” Says Arizona.

 

“I don’t like being with people who don’t like part of the experience so I’m going to say no Mark sorry” Says Lexie

 

“He kept both sides of the secret that should count for something” chants Callie

 

“Two against one Torres, plus I know you know that Arizona would never want a man in the room. Sorry Mark” Says Lexie

 

“It’s okay Ladies, you have a good girls night. Don’t sign any non disclosure agreements I want details. From Little Grey. About the lesbians and the gay. Ahahahaha” Mark laughs.

 

“Good god you’ve got to go now” reproaches Robbins.

 

“It’s been real great. But it gonna get greater when you’re gone” she Callie

 

“Your fantasy is not going to become reality with you in the room” Says Lexie apologetically.

 

“Here’s they key to mine and Callie’s go be a good good boy at our place” Says Arizona.

 

“Wait so what did you just call me” Says Mark looking shocked. Only Callie ever called her a good boy in bed. And she’s never been in bed with Arizona because she was gay.

 

“I plead the fifth on the grounds-“ tries Callie.

 

“Of really big trauma we know” says Mark

 

“Great mark you told Arizona that story about getting me all hot and bothered over another girl and then Erica asking me what’s wrong with me” Says Callie.

 

“It’s a good story” Says Arizona. “I like the part where you dirty talk her about a girl while she’s with you and thought that she wouldn’t want the girl more than you” she adds.

 

“Well you told her about good good boy” pleads Mark.

 

“Guess were square” says Mark

 

“Guess we don’t keep secrets” Says Callie.

 

“But I do” Says Lexie

 

“Go Get Lexie laid ladies im outta here” says Mark.

 

“Good game plan” Says Arizona

 

“He’s a good guy” Says Lexie

 

“Make sure you keep my sheets clean Mark or you better love laundry” Says Callie

 

“You ladies can leave my sheets wet I like it wet” Says mark

 

“I like you leaving yourself out of my love life mark but we can’t always get what we want can we” Says Arizona

 

“Yeah I agree with Arizona it sounds a little icky Mark” Says Lexie

 

“Little Grey you’re already making my love life great again so I would love to do the laundry for all of us” offers Mark

 

“Great, now can you go be with some men for awhile please you can go be manly around them” says Callie

 

“Yeah can you please go make McSteamy love to McDreamy again I like that thought” Says Lexie

 

“You do Derek? “ Says Callie. “Hot” she says.

 

“I guess Erica never said anything after all” Says Mark

 

“Wait you and Erica -“ exclaims Callie

 

“Me and Erica nothing. She saw me make out with McDreamy and she said she’s keep it on the down low if I stopped hitting on her” Says Mark.

 

“She never said” Says Callie.

 

“But it’s all cool. I respect that”. She adds.

 

“I respect it all I really do but could we please keep the mention of Mark and Derek’s dicks out of this I find it rather repulsive myself” Says Arizona

 

“Right. Real lesbianism” Says Mark

 

“Can we really just get started” Says Arizona

 

“I’d really like that” Says Lexie

 

“God I feel like i’m watching ‘The Gays of Our Lives’ “ says Mark.

 

“Seriously, this is like my secret shower dream and I don’t even get to scrub in” Mark protests one last time.

 

“Right! Reminiscing is over Sloan see ya tomorrow!” Says Callie, closing the door in his face.

  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Now taking suggestions !


End file.
